wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Gammetan Navy
|allegiances= |branch= |type=Navy |size= |motto=To defend and offend where needed and requested |units= |aircraft= |aircraft_fighters= |aircraft_bombers= |aircraft_reconnaissance= |aircraft_mp_fighters= |aircraft_awac= |aircraft_interceptors= |aircraft_fighterbombers= |aircraft_closesupportbombers= |aircraft_tankers= |aircraft_divebombers= |aircraft_gunships= |aircraft_transports= |vessel=1 |vessel_fortress= |vessel_station= |vessel_turrets=PhlanX-class Heavy Space Turret |vessel_carriers=Plekon-class Heavy Carrier |vessel_battlecruiesrs= |vessel_battleships=Lohaul Battleship Mk I |vessel_cruisers= |vessel_frigates=Gammetan Frigate Mk II |vessel_destroyers= |vessel_corvettes=Contaped-class C1-Corvette, H40-class C1-Corvette! Locomotive-class C1-Corvette |vehicle_mainbattletanks= |vehicle_walkers= |vehicle_ifvs= |vehicle_aa_weaps= |vehicle_transports= |vehicle_mml= |vehicle_artillery= |vehicle_armoredcar= |vehicle_amphibious= }} The is a divison of the Gammetan Military which comprises of space-capable Space Ships and their complements. History The Navy is the effective space force of the Gammetans, and thus plays a major role in war due to the interstellar scale of them. It has been used for transportation and support roles to the Gammetan Air and Ground forces, as well as attack roles, in both the Kortorisan- and KBY-TEC wars, and has opperated on a casual chain of command since its creation. Organization The Gammetan navy uses a simple individual-and-group organization. That is, some ships are assigned in to groups, whereas others act as single entities. In either case, the units are assigned a specific job. Groups usually comprise of: A Battleship as acting commander; any number of frigates, destroyers, cruisers, corvettes or battlecruisers, with one acting as third or second in command; and a carrier (in rare cases more than one) as support and second in command. Command structure The commanding rank of the Navy is General of the Naval Forces, which is currently . The General assigns orders to the Commission of Naval Forces, which consists of a representation from the Senate, the Military Administration Commission and the Ministry of Strategy, as well as commanding officers from each group and other important military high officers. Said Commission of Naval Forces organizes and oversees the strategy which the General of the Naval Force uses, and has the power to refine, appeal or repeal said order before it reaches the designated personel. Within the ship, the commanding officer, which can range from a Major General to a Lieutenant Commander based on the priority of the ship he or she commands. Naming Temporary vessel designation During both combat and standard non-militant duties, ships are given designation names. These names can and do change frequently, and consists of three parts. The first two parts are usually consistent within the group or the unit that is performing a general action such as the protection of a planet. The first is called the term, and is usually a noun, greek letter, or phoenetic alphabet letter such as Line, Alpha, or Tango respectively. The second is called the descript, and serves no function other than to make the vessel further unique. It is usually a noun of a person in high authority, such as leader, master, captain or lord. The third is a number. It is usually the order they are by-type then -name within their group. For instance, if group A had a battleship, four frigates, and a corvette, the third frigate would be called "four," the battleship would be called "one," and the first corvette would be called "six." Base designation Bases are named similar to vessels, however are permanent, and only conists of two parts; sometimes one. During small operations, the primary base will be called "home." All primary bases where cooperation is needed throughout units are designated a number, so units may appeal to their own base using just "home," but others using something like "home three." Other secondary bases are usually synonyms or words similar or related to home, then a number, such as palace, center, foundation or ground. Deployement Vessel inventory Logistics Gammetan Ships are all powered by Turbium processing batteries or generators, the difference between the two being that they work differently and are designed between craft and vessels respectively. Because of this, a near constant or at least abundant supply of Turbium is needed, however the former method is prefered incase the ship gets somehow captured. Currently, Turbium gets to where it needs to be - which is on planets so ships can pick it up - through stargate from Teredona I then through a short range supply ship, however with the increased mobilization of the Military (such as foreign defense fleets and commissions) a more long-range yet interstellar supply line is needed. Because of this, the beam line is being developed, which is much cheaper energy-wise than a stargate, but is deisgned more for interstellar transportation, more than intergalactic. See Also *List of Gammetan ships *List of Gammetan ship yards Category:Kortorisan Category:List of G articles Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Fleets